Encore une explosion
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une nouvelle explosion de chaudron. Les responsables? Seamus et Neville. L'homme exaspéré? Severus Rogue. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'est pas une retenue qu'il infligera aux deux malheureux.


**Bonjour! Voici un nouvel OS sur ce fandom, centré sur Neville et Severus! Rien de lemoneux, pas de lime, pas d'amour ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, juste un petit texte écrit sur un coup de tête!**

**Les avis sont les bienvenus, bien entendu.**

**Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Un BOOM retentit une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle abritant les chaudrons et les ingrédients les plus compliqués et dangereux de Poudlard. La salle de potions était encore une fois remplie de Gryffondors, et de Serpentards, lesquels prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à énerver les rouge et or pour leur faire perdre des points. Malheureusement, cette fois ce ne fut pas un cri de Gryffon qui donna l'envie à Rogue de retirer des points à cette maison, mais l'habituelle explosion du chaudron de Seamus Finnigan, l'horrible jeune adolescent pas boutonneux qui avait pour habitude de tout faire exploser sur son passage. Ca en devenait lassant, à force, surtout lorsque le chaudron était encore une fois en piteux état. Le pire ne devait pas non plus être ça, mais plutôt un certain Longdubat qui rougissait à vue d'oeil.

La raison? Rogue pouvait déjà la voir venir, celle-là. La simple raison d'un pareil rougissement de cornichon, c'était lui. Car Neville et Seamus savaient qu'ils allaient, une fois de plus, écoper d'une belle retenue à récurer les chaudrons. Mais c'était leur faute, aussi! Pourquoi devaient-ils TOUJOURS être les pires élèves de la classe?! Ce n'était pas interdit d'être comme Granger, qui semblait soudain être le modèle parfait. Severus se répugnait à y penser, mais si tous les élèves de cette maudite classe apprenaient à suivre le modèle de la miss-je-sais-tout, la vie serait bien plus simple.

Ce fut pourquoi il décida d'intervenir une fois de plus. Les idiots rouge et or ne comptaient même plus tous les points qu'on leur enlevait à chaque cours de potions, alors ça ne ferait pas de différence...

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de nettoyer le chaudron que vous venez de démolir, Finnigan et Longdubat! aboya le maïtre des potions, exaspéré de devoir toujours répéter la même phrase.

Car en fait, depuis le début de ces jeunes moustiques sans aucun talent, il répétait toujours la même chose. Ah, la profession d'être professeur dans une école de magie pour sorciers, c'était vraiment un calvaire! Pas bien payé en plus...mais Severus évita de penser à se plaindre, l'autre fou nommé Dumbledore allait finir par entendre ses plaintes...il n'était pas si fou évidemment, mais Severus s'étonnait à aimer l'appeler ainsi. Une petite intimité et complicité en fait, l'expression était plus juste.

-Mais, professeur Rogue, ce n'était pas de notre faute cette fois, tenta de s'interposer Neville, prenant son maigre courage à deux mains.

Tous les serpentards, la chauve souris des cachots y compris, en venait même parfois à se demander comment ce maudit Choipeaux avait pu l'amener à Gryffondor, maison la plus téméraire et courageuse de l'école de sorciers! Ce misérable chapeau qui parlait devait avoir un grain dans le tissu, en fait...il devenait de plus en plus fou à vue d'années!

-Retenue pour vous, Longdubat! Vous allez encore accuser Mr Goyle et Mr Malefoy ici présents de vous avoir poussé à la faute? fulmina le professeur.

Neville baissa la tête. Ah, que c'était simple de lui plomber son moral et son courage, à celui-là...mais Severus aimait cela. En secret, il s'amusait presque de voir les yeux de Neville briller d'injustice et d'envie de se battre. Bon, ce n'était qu'une petite lueur, mais elle plaisait au maître des potions. Nullement d'attirance envers ce rejeton, évidemment, juste...une petite fierté d'avoir un élève aussi battant mais peu sûr de lui. Ca lui rappelait son passé, d'ailleurs...et cet avorton lui faisait ce regard, un regard désolé mais qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu. En fait non, c'était peut-être simple d'écraser son courage, mais pas sa volonté.

-Après réflexion, Longdubat, je vous enlève votre retenue, mais vous ferez votre prochaine potion avec...Mr Zabini, vous accompagnerez votre camarade dans ses démarches! grinça-t-il pour ne pas perdre son assurance.

Ce n'était qu'une toute petite punition en comparaison avec la retenue qu'il avait failli donner à ce pauvre Gryffon qui cachait bien des qualités...et puis il pourrait, toujours en silence, voir les progrès, ou les lamentables évolutions, de Neville. Le voir se battre contre Zabini et prouver que ce morveux avait quelque chose dans le ventre.


End file.
